


That's Not A Good Way To Stay On My Good Side

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becho Breakup, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Madi Scenes, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Minor Violence, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Echo wants Clarke to feel how she made Bellamy feel and tells her if she tells Bellamy she'll kill Madi.





	1. Echo`s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Long Time no write guys. sorry inspiration failed me. but this has been something I've wanted to write for awhile. so here it is. consider it a present for whatever you celebrate. also this turned out longer than expected so there will be a part 2 to this. keep an eye out for it as i'm not sure when it will be posted. Anyways hope you like this and Happy Holidays!

Clarke was in the med bay packing up after she sent her last patient out the door. It was a long day. She just wanted to go back to her compartment and snuggle up with Madi and go to sleep. She was packing up the rest of the supplies when she heard footsteps. She didn’t turn around, but maybe she should have because the next thing she knows she’s being slammed against a wall. She stares at the person who has her backed against a wall. She’s not surprised to see that it’s Echo, she did leave her boyfriend to die in a fighting pit. “Good, you’re alone, i can finally do what i’ve been wanting to do since i found out you left Bellamy to die. There is no Madi to save you this time Wanheda, i'm going to do what you did to him to see how it makes you feel. And one more thing, if you tell Bellamy that i was the one who did this, i will actually kill Madi.” Echo stabs her in the stomach and them lets go of her throat and walks out the door. 

Clarke falls to the ground. She can’t scream because it will hurt too much. She hears someone coming down the hallway, she thinks its Murphy, he was supposed to meet her in her compartment to catch up. She proves to be correct when she hears his voice. “Clarke I swear to god if you are working on a patient, i’m gonna…” He stops when he sees her. 

He runs and kneels. He doesn’t know what else to do except scream. “SOMEONE HELP.” Jackson comes flying in with Harper and Monty right behind him. They take in the scene in front of them. Jackson then helps Murphy move Clarke onto a table. Monty scurries out of their mumbling something about telling the others and Bellamy losing his shit when he finds out. “Murphy get out of here. Harper's here she can help you need to wash off the blood and calm down. I'll let you know if anything changes okay.” Murphy backs away out the door slowly. 

When he finally gets out if the room, Harper closes the door behind him. As soon as he sits down he hears his name from a voice that sounds extremely worried. “Murphy.” It's Bellamy. Not that Murphy is in any way surprised. With Madi not to far behind him. Again. Murphy's not surprised. “What happened? Monty just told me Clarke was stabbed he didn't say much. He's going to tell the others as we speak. But seriously what happened?” Bellamy asks very clearly trying not to lose it. Probably because of Madi. “I don't know. When she didn't come back to the compartment I came looking for her and i found her like that. I have no idea how long she was down. But it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes.” Murphy tells them as calmly as he can. It's Madi who asks. “Do you know who did this to her?” He looks at her with a very sad look. “No i don't. I'm so sorry Madi.”. Murphy tells the distraught girl. 

Bellamy looks murderous. “As soon as i know she's okay, i'm gonna find who did it. And there will be hell to pay.” They both slide down next to Murphy. They sit there for what feels like hours. But what could be only 50 minutes. When people find out what happened to Clarke more gather outside the door. Emori comes to comfort Murphy, Monty sits on the other side of Madi and Raven and Zeke even pop for news. Madi and Bellamy Cling to each other like their life depends on it. Finally after what feels like forever but was only an hour and a half, Jackson comes out of the room and everyone stands up like the floor was on fire.

“She's gonna be okay.” Everyone takes a collective breath and as soon as they learn she's okay Zeke and Raven leave site needing to get everything ready for cryo. Madi goes up to him and asks “Can i please see her?”. She asks with a terrified look on her face. “It shouldn't be long till she wakes up. Half hour at most go ahead.” She runs right past Jackson and goes to sit in one of the 3 empty chairs. Bellamy follows in right after. Monty and Harper bid farewell before telling Murphy to let them know when she woke up. Emori wants to stay but Murphy pushes her to leave saying he will be back to their room as soon as she wakes up. She leaves. 

The 3 of them sit in silence. Like Jackson predicted, it doesn't take Clarke long to wake up. Madi barrels into her arms glad shes okay. The first thing Clarke says surprises them. “Murphy i am so sorry i was late.” Murphy looks at her dumbfounded. “Don’t even worry about it Clarke. I’m gonna go let the others know you’ve woken up.” Murphy leaves giving the three of them privacy. They stay in silence for a couple minutes before Bellamy finally asks “How are you feeling?”

“Okay i guess a little sore but that's to be expected.” Clarke tells him. “ you know what happened right?” he asks next. She nods her head. Then Bellamy asks the question she’s afraid to answer. “Do you know who did this to you?” she hesitates for half a second before saying “no it all happened so fast i can’t remember.” They both look at her like they don't believe her. But before either of them has a chance to comment Echo walks into the room. “Hey i heard what happened i just came to see if you were okay.” Clarke tenses, which doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them. “Yep i’m fine just tired so Echo could you take Bellamy so i can get some rest please.” Clarke asks as nicely as possible. “My pleasure.” Bellamy looks hesitant to leave but finally does when he sees the look on Madi’s face. Like she needs to talk to her alone. So he leaves.

As soon as Madi is sure he is out of hearing range Madi Pounces. “It was her wasn’t it.” The look on Clarkes Face cements Madi’s prediction. “Why didn’t you tell Bellamy?” She asks. Clarke doesn’t speak. She just stares at Madi. Madi already knows why without Clarke having to say a word. Tears start flowing through both the girls eyes. Clarke snakes her arms around Madi and cries herself to sleep. Madi lets her go and goes to find Bellamy. She had something to tell him. Echo said Clarke Couldn’t tell Bellamy. She said nothing about Madi not telling him. 

When Madi found Bellamy Echo was just leaving him. As soon as she was gone, he turned around. “Hey Madi how is she?”  
“She’s Sleeping it off.” Madi tells her mother’s best friend. “Bellamy, I need to tell you something, and i’m not sure how you are gonna take it.” Bellamy starts walking towards her. “Madi what is it?”. Bellamy urges the young girl. “Clarke knows who stabbed her, she was told not to tell you because if she did, they would kill me.” If Bellamy is surprised, he doesn’t show it. “Madi, please if you know who did this to her you have to tell me. I promise i won’t let anything happen to Clarke and i won’t let anyone touch you. Please tell me who did it.” the 3 words that come out of Madi’s mouth come as surprise to him, but maybe they shouldn't have been “It was Echo.” Bellamy starts staring past Madi’s head. “Is it true?” Madi turns her head and there stands behind her is Echo. “ let me explain.” Echo tries to defend. “Explain? What on earth is their to explain.?”Bellamy yells never hating her than more in this moment. “She left you to die Bellamy, i wanted her to know what that felt like.” Echo said. “ she had the best damn reason in the world to leave me, and she already knows what that feels like. When we left her to die alone on an irradiated planet so don't you dare go playing the so you know what it feels like game. I’m sorry Echo but this is the last straw. We are done.” Bellamy said with finality. Echo starts to walk away but then she turns around “you know i knew you always loved her way more than you’ll ever love me, this just proves it.” Echo walks away and Bellamy turns to Madi and says something she has been wanting to here forever. “ I gotta go talk to Clarke.”


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke actually talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! sorry this took longer to write than promised but it is here. this chapter was a little difficult for me to write because in real life, I HATE Confrontation. As a matter of fact i'm terrified of it. but i did it. Hope you guys like this part as much as the last part. Enjoy!

After he’s made sure Madi’s okay and has sent her off with Murphy and told him not to let her leave his sight, (he doesn’t trust Echo not to do anything) he goes directly back to Clarke’s room with a container filled with water, and goes to sit by her head. About 5 minutes later, she starts waking up and starts looking around. Knowing exactly who she’s looking for, Bellamy speaks up. “Madi’s with Murphy, I asked him to stay with her until i went back.” He hands her the container of water and she graciously accepts it. 

She takes a sip and says “Thankyou. Not just for the water but for looking out for Madi, especially when you don’t have to.” Bellamy looks at Clarke like she’s lost her mind. “ Clarke you don’t have to thank me. The one thing you and I have always done, is have eachother’s backs, and that includes Madi’s for you.” Bellamy tell her. She looks down. Bellamy is about to ask her what’s wrong when she starts to say “ i didn’t have your back when i left you in Polis to die and I…” Bellamy cuts her off before she can finish and takes her hand and says “ hey, you had a pretty damn good reason to leave me. I understand 100% why you did it. So I don’t want to hear any apologies from you for that. Ever. okay?” She nods her head while a tear comes down her face and Bellamy wipes it.

“Look Clarke, there are some other things we should talk about. The 1st thing, is that i know it was Echo who stabbed you. Madi told me.” he sees the sadness in her eyes go straight to fear. “ don’t worry okay Madi’s with Murphy and Echo won’t try something when she’s not alone. You should also know that Echo and I are done.” Clarke’s face goes straight to confusion. “Bellamy you didn’t have to do that.” Bellamy forcefully tells her “yes i did. She hurt you Clarke and she threatened Madi, as far as i'm concerned, that’s grounds for a relationship ending.” before she can get a word in bellamy starts again. 

“The second thing, is that Madi told me about the radio calls.” Clarke’s head shoots right back up at that. “Clarke why didn’t you tell me about them.” Clarke puts her head down again. “ i was going to, i was working my way up to it. Telling your bestfriend you radioed them every single day is while they were with someone is not ideal.” Bellamy looks baffled at that. “Why does that matter?” Bellamy asks hesitantly. “ because telling you about the radio calls basically meant to me that i was telling you i have feelings for you and i didnt want to tell you because you seamed happy. And that's all i ever wanted for you.” Bellamy lifts her head and looks her dead in the eye and says “Clarke i was happy because you were in my life again. Ask anyone from spacekru,I was miserable up there without you. Because you are in my life i’m happy. All it takes is for one second of Clarke Griffin in my Life and i’m the happiest man alive. Clarke when Murphy told me you were hurt, i stopped breathing, and I didn’t start again until Jackson told me you were going to be okay, and your feelings for me Clarke griffin are reciprocated. I wouldn’t poison my sister for just anybody you know.” Clarke felt like she was going to melt into a puddle. She stayed very still and leaned him to kiss him but hesitated. Seeing her hesitation Bellamy leaned in and gave her the best kiss she’s ever had. When Bellamy pulled away he said something she has been needing to hear forever. “Don't you ever think i dont love you again got it?” he asks her. She replies with “Only as long as you do the same thing.” and they never think that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Guys Enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I`m probably gonna get asked this so i`m just gonna clear it up now. No Echo did not want to kill Clarke. she just wanted her to know what it felt like to be left to die. besides she knew someone was gonna come find her and also this takes place right before they go into cryo because in my universe its gonna take a couple days to get the pods ready. hope you liked it. look out for part 2. and happy Holidays!


End file.
